1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vaulting hazardous chemical waste materials for waste disposal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore hazardous chemical waste materials have been disposed of by constructing concrete vaults in which the waste materials have been deposited. In other instances the waste materials have been contained in metal drums which are themselves embedded in concrete. These methods are expensive and cumbersome.
In some instances hazardous chemical waste materials have been deposited in ordinary landfills which have facilities for collecting and treating the aqueous leachate to eliminate the hazardous chemical ingredients.
Environmental protection regulations preclude the mere dumping of hazardous chemical waste materials into the earth where the natural flow of water might permit leaching of the hazardous chemical ingredients into natural water supplies.